Relaciones Ciudad del Vaticano-Japón
|D= |F= Prime Minister Shinzo Abe speaks with Pope Francis during a private audience at the Vatican on Friday. | AP }} Relaciones de Ciudad del Vaticano con Japón. Historia Se establecieron informalmente en 1919, cuando el gobierno japonés aceptó una solicitud de la Santa Sede para enviar un delegado apostólico a su país. No fue sino hasta 1942 que se establecieron las relaciones diplomáticas plenas entre los dos estados, convirtiendo a Japón en el primer país asiático en tener una legación al Vaticano. El emperador Hirohito estableció relaciones porque el Vaticano tenía una autoridad moral significativa en los países occidentales, recopiló información de todo el mundo y creía que podría servir como mediador entre Japón y los aliados. En ese momento de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, Japón tenía unos 20 millones de cristianos viviendo en su territorio (el grupo más grande, 13 millones, se encontraba en las Filipinas ocupadas). Esto generó críticas contra la Santa Sede de los Estados Unidos y el Reino Unido, que afirmó que la medida sugería que el Vaticano aprobó las acciones de Japón. A pesar de estas protestas, el Vaticano siguió adelante y estableció relaciones plenas con Japón, aceptando al diplomático Ken Harada, quien trabajó anteriormente en la embajada japonesa en Vichy, Francia, como el embajador del primer país en la Santa Sede. Mientras tanto, el delegado apostólico del Vaticano en Japón, Paolo Marella, recibió el estatus diplomático completo del gobierno japonés (aunque permaneció solo como delegado, para no inflamar a los budistas). Sin embargo, el Vaticano no cedió ante las presiones de Japón e Italia para que reconociera al gobierno nacionalista de Nanjing, el de Japón estado títere en la China ocupada. Esto fue satisfecho por un acuerdo informal con Japón que el delegado apostólico del pontífice en Beijing visitaría a los misioneros católicos en el territorio del régimen de Nanjing. En 1944 se informó que Harada le dio al Papa Pío XII indicaciones de que Japón estaba listo para comenzar las negociaciones de paz, aunque más tarde la radio de Tokio negó estas afirmaciones. En 1958, el gobierno japonés mejoró la legación a una embajada, también por orden del emperador Hirohito, y el Papa Pío XII asignó a Maximilien de Furstenberg, delegado de la Ciudad del Vaticano en Tokio, como el primer nuncio apostólico en Japón. En los tiempos modernos, Japón y la Santa Sede mantienen relaciones cordiales y participan en la cooperación cultural. A pesar del pequeño número de cristianos en Japón, muchos japoneses simpatizan con la fe y, según el embajador Hidekazu Yamaguchi, el gobierno japonés reconoce "la contribución que la Iglesia Católica ha hecho a la educación y la atención de la salud del pueblo japonés a través de sus escuelas y hospitales ", así como la ayuda que la Santa Sede proporcionó después del tsunami de 2011 . Agregó que Japón y el Vaticano comparten opiniones sobre muchos asuntos. Desde el establecimiento de las relaciones en 1942, funcionarios oficiales de ambos países han realizado varias visitas oficiales. En 1993, el emperador Akihito visitó el Vaticano, el primer ministro Shinzo Abe en 2014 y el príncipe Akishino en 2016. Ver también * Relaciones de Ciudad del Vaticano * Relaciones de Japón Fuentes Categoría:Ciudad del Vaticano-Japón Japón Ciudad del Vaticano